


Down with the sickness

by Nea



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 07:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13712421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nea/pseuds/Nea
Summary: Mouse has just a cold.





	Down with the sickness

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: [driedflowers](http://archiveofourown.org/users/driedflowers/pseuds/driedflowers) has my neverending gratitude!  
> Author's note 2: Slash, written for de_bingo‘s prompt 'Home remedies', the title‘s shamelessly stolen from Disturbed.  
> Wordcount: ~ 1.000  
> Disclaimer: The characters aren‘t mine but Dick Wolf‘s and Co.

"Morning, Sarge." he says his usual greeting to the desk sergeant on his way to the unit’s office, but instead of her usual "mhm" or "Mouse," he gets a strict "Don’t move".

"Sorry, Sir, but I’m already late and..." he tries to explain, but as usual, Sergeant Trudy Platt is not impressed.

"Why are you here?" She eyes him, furrowing her brows.

"I don’t under..." Mouse starts, but gets interrupted by his own coughing fit.

"Why are you here in that condition?" Platt sighs. "Do you want to spread your germs all over my precinct?"

"Oh, that’s nothing." Mouse tries again. Just because he is a little pale, has a running nose and a cough doesn’t mean he can’t work. "It’s not that bad. Nothing that a cup of tea won’t cure."

She snorts at that - the paper cup in his hands is shaking – and, turning away from him, picks up the phone and dials.

"Hank, it’s Trudy," she says into the receiver. "Your tech guy looks like death on legs. We can’t afford any of our people to get sick." Then, after a moment, she says, "Right, I’m sending him home" and hangs up.

"I’d really rather..." Mouse says quickly, but his nose starts running again, and then he has another coughing fit, ruining his argument of looking worse than he feels and being able to work.

He also can’t tell her that he hasn’t seen Jay for almost a week, because Jay and Lindsey have been undercover and today is the day where the drug dealer ring gets busted and Jay comes back and Mouse just really really wants to see his boyfriend again.

"Go home! That’s an order." Platt tells him, and Mouse sighs deeply, because he knows he’s lost. He definitely won’t ignore Sergeant Trudy Platt’s orders.

That’s when Burgess and Roman enter the precinct. With an exhibitionist between them, apparently, because as soon as he sees the sergeant and Mouse, the guy tries to get his trench coat to open, despite being cuffed. Roman and Burgess yell at him to stop squirming.

Mouse looks at the stairs, calculating his chances to just sneak past everyone in this chaos and go upstairs, but they are slim to none, since the two officers and the arrestee are standing in the way. He takes place at the visitor’s bench by the door instead to take a few sips of his now luke-warm tea.

"Your timing’s excellent," Platt tells Burgess and Roman, when the situation calms down a bit. "Officer Roman will take care of our guest here-" she points at Trench coat "-and you, Officer Burgess, will drive Mouse home."

"Oh, great!" Burgess exclaims happily, while Roman groans in frustration, before trying to look professional again under Trudy Platt’s firm glare of disapproval.

"Come on, then, Mouse," Burgess says, quickly turning towards him. "You look awful! Please don’t get sick in the car."

"You’ll sanitize the vehicle anyway, when you’re back, Officer Burgess," the desk sergeant says with a broad fake smile, before Mouse can tell Burgess that he can’t promise anything.

***

Before he falls asleep, Mouse texts Jay not to come over, but of course Jay does anyway.

"Stay away from me, I don’t want you to get sick," Mouse tells Jay, when he lets himself in, but he sounds like death, so he knows Jay won’t listen.

"You look horrible!" Jay says – Mouse is lying on his sofa, a plaid cover pulled up to his chin.

"You look tired," Mouse mumbles, trying to keep his eyes open himself. "That’s not how I imagined you coming back would be."

"You and me, both." Jay crouches to kiss Mouse’s forehead. "You’re hot!"

"So are you!" Mouse grins weakly.

"No, I mean, you’re having a fever." Jay isn’t even the slightest bit amused by this answer, phone already in hand. "I’m calling Will."

"You don’t need to!" Mouse protests, coughing. "Burgess bought me chicken soup at the diner."

Jay snorts at that and dials.

***

"You look horrible," Will says when he arrives half an hour later, still in his scrubs.

Mouse just rolls his eyes and tries to sit up, so Will can listen to his lungs.

He gets out of breath quickly and his hands are not cooperating in pulling up his t-shirt and pullover, so Jay’s helping, also keeping Mouse upright.

"Mouse, I’m taking you to Chicago Med," Will says, tucking his stethoscope, thermometer and gloves into his backpack again.

"No!" Mouse and Jay say simultaneously.

Will sighs. He obviously expected this reaction. "I need to run a few tests, and have you under observation, because it looks like you have pneumonia."

"It’s just a cold." Mouse insists "Grandma Gerwitz used to say that tea, chicken soup and sleep are the best cure for everything.

He coughs again and Will glares at Jay, who paled at ‘pneumonia’.

"With all due respect to Grandma Gerwitz..." Will starts after another exchange of looks with his brother.

"I’m staying anyway so he will definitely be under observation and I’ll do everything you tell me," Jay interrupts. "Please, he’s not in any condition to be transported, anyway."

They both look at Mouse, who has fallen asleep on the sofa in a half-sitting position.

"He needs antibiotics and his fever needs to break." Will passes Jay antibiotics and antipyretics out of his backpack. "If it gets anywhere near 103°F, call 911."

"It won’t." 

The determination in Jay’s voice almost makes Will laugh, as they slowly make it to the door.

"If you start feeling sick, too, give me a call," he says instead.

Jay nods. "Thanks, little brother. I owe you one."

"What else is new?" Will grins and they hug briefly in the open door. "Give me an update in the morning." He nods in the direction of his brother’s sleeping boyfriend.

"Will do." Jay agrees. "Tell Connor I said hi," he adds and Will grins wider.

Jay closes the door and goes to check on Mouse.


End file.
